Calamidad Juvenil
by Pluma Desatada
Summary: Cuando Watari manda a un L de 14 años a Japón para que pracique el idioma, L nunca anticipó que, de alguna manera, terminaría haciendoles de babysitter a dos demonios: Light and Sayu Yagami. .x.TRADUCCIÓN.x.


**Nota inconsecuente al principio: **

¡Hola hola, señores y señoras!

Su humilde servidora retorna para presentarles a Vuestras Majestades este nuevo fic, que estuve traduciendo en el tiempo que debería haber usado para estudiar química, materia de la cual tengo parcial hoy dentro de 6 horas. ¡Deséenme suerte! (La voy a necesitar...)

Aprovecho la oportunidad para a) postrarme ante Serria, que es la Princesa de Death Note (La Reina, lamento informarle señora Serria, es la fantástica Ezan); b) pedirles perdón a las que siguen mi fic "The Lima Syndrome" que tengo tan abandonado; y c) pedirle perdón de rodillas a Atolrac por traducir este fic en lugar de escribir el que le prometí. ¡Te juro que lo voy a escribir aunque sea lo último que haga!

**Disclaimer:** 1) Death Note y todos sus personajes percenecen afortunadamente a sus respectivos dueños y no a mí, porque si no, todavia estaríamos en el capítulo 2 del manga. 2) Esta historia le pertenece a Serria y la he traducido con su permiso. ¡Gracias, muchacha!

**Aclaraciones extra:** Si, dado que FFnet es y será por siempre FFnet, los signos de interrogación y exclamación se borran/trastocan, y a Vuestras Majestades les molesta tan horriblemente como a su humilde servidora, pueden ir a mi perfil de Amor-Yaoi (link en mi bio) donde ahí sí se respetan los signos de puntuación.

* * *

**Juvenil Calamidad**

**_escrito por Serria_**

**_y traducido por Calamus_**

* * *

**0855 HJ**

Llegué a Tokio, Japón aproximadamente a las 2230 horas (Hora Japonesa). Pequeña demora en el aeropuerto francés, ergo prórroga de cerca de 35 minutos en mi agenda del día; el tiempo extra fue usado para practicar lectura comprensiva en japonés. Ningún problema digno de ser anotado. He logrado memorizar cerca de 5300 kanji y tengo un dominio considerable de técnicas conversacionales, como fue determinado por la práctica con Mr. Quillsh Wammy. Sin embargo, mis conocimientos de cultura general japonesa y de habla cotidiana son significativamente insuficientes dado que nunca antes estuve en persona en este país, y la comprensión de un lugar tan influyente como este es de la más alta necesidad si es que me voy a convertir en el mejor detective del mundo.

Habiendo predicho esto, fue Mr. Wammy (a quien de ahora en adelante llamaré 'Watari', su nombre profesional) quien me sugirió, o mejor dicho me ordenó, que hiciera este viaje a Tokio. Debo interactuar con la gente local y aprender la forma de pensar del japonés promedio. Aunque no estoy complacido de que Watari me haya dejado con dinero e instrucciones mínimas y nadie a quien contactar, dejaré atrás mi enojo y procederé a completar esta lección.

Este reporte en gran detalle, como Watari me ha indicado hacer, será grabado en esta grabadora portátil. Es el método más eficiente dado que, aunque tengo una computadora en el hotel donde estaré parando, no es posible transportarla mientras esté en el campo. Asumo que mi reporte será confidencial puesto que obviamente el lenguaje primario de los habitantes de este país no es inglés y, de todas maneras, mi propio inglés dista mucho de ser elemental.

La fecha es 12 de noviembre del año 1994. La hora local es aproximadamente 0900 horas. Tengo 14 años de edad y usaré el alias 'Ryuuzaki' mientras esté aquí. La primera orden del día será buscar un trabajo en Tokio que no requiera documentos o ciudadanía.

Procederé después del desayuno.

Fuera.

**1202 HJ:**

Estoy 99 por ciento seguro se que mis dotes conversacionales son impecables, sin embargo, siempre que interactúo con la gente nativa se me quedan mirando como si fuera a robarles sus billeteras (y para que quede registrado, Watari, no lo hice. No todavía). También he sido llamado 'pervertido' dos veces por colegialas (y sí, Watari, mis acciones fueron puramente accidentales).

_Nota cultural #1: _Los japoneses generalmente usan zapatos. No usar zapatos te margina. Asumiré que el hecho de que yo ande descalzo es lo que me mantiene separado de ellos y la razón primaria de que desconfíen de mí.

Fuera.

**1341 HJ:**

Que sean tres 'pervertidos'.

_Nota cultural #2:_ La estación de subterráneo Shinjuku es un lugar interesante.

Fuera

**1500 HJ:**

Este es un momento especial. He logrado con éxito mantener una conversación con una mujer por más de doce segundos sin ser acusado de acoso sexual. Siento que esto es un hito histórico que marca el fin de mi necesidad de Watari en cuanto a consejos de romance e intimidad se trata. Por supuesto, tengo catorce años y mi progreso en el desarrollo de encanto sexual es totalmente natural; y, naturalmente, (considerando que yo soy yo) tengo intensiones de sobresalir en esta área.

La susodicha mujer se llama Sachiko Yagami, y parece estar legando al fin su tercera década de vida o posiblemente empezando la cuarta. Es una mujer sumamente atractiva. Nuestro encuentro se dio en un almacén, el mismo que yo había visitado anteriormente para usar el escaso dinero que Watari me dio para reponer mi suministro de alimentos. Lo que me lleva a un breve desvío–

_Nota cultural #3:_ Las golosinas japonesas son insulsas. Compré azúcar en cubos.

Volviendo a Yagami. Mientras esperaba a su lado en la cola de la caja, notó mi interés en ella e inició una conversación; hablamos un poco y le conté que estaba aquí en Tokio buscando trabajo. Muy inteligentemente intercalé en ese punto que de hecho tenía dieciocho años – una mentira, pero a juzgar por su expresión facial, la aceptó sin cuentionamientos. Luego de esta confirmación de que soy, según dicen, 'mayor de edad', recibí una invitación a su casa a las 1700 horas.

Estoy contento con esta habilidad recientemente desarrollada de flirtear en un idioma extranjero. Habilidades como estas definitivamente serán muy útiles cuando sea el mejor detective del mundo. Aceptaré la oferta de Sachiko. Llevaré esta grabadora. Para tomar notas, por supuesto.

Fuera.

**1639 HJ:**

¡Ahh! ¡No sé que hacer! Mierda… ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo es una cita en Japón? ¡Nunca investigué algo parecido en mis estudios! Intenté encontrar algo de información en Internet en el hotel, pero ninguna página carga y ¡cuánto odio las conexiones _dial-up_ desde las profundidades más oscuras de mi ser!

Le pregunté hace como veinte minutos a una chica de por aquí cómo sería una cita ideal con un hombre, pero me pegó una cachetada. Es posible que sea o sado o lesbiana pero hay una mayor chance de que mi apariencia sea poco impresionante.

Me compré zapatos. Ahora estoy planeando peinarme el pelo.

**1635 HJ:**

El peine se atascó. Logré sacarlo pero creo firmemente que perseguir ese objetivo particular probará ser perjudicial, y no es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar en este punto. ¿Debo llevarle flores? No… torta, quizá.

**1652 HJ:**

Casi estoy llegando a la dirección que me dio y estoy sobrecogido con un nuevo miedo. Sachiko me invitó a su casa después de que le mencioné que estaba buscando trabajo. Me sorprende no haber llegado antes a esta conclusión, pero ahora que lo pienso, es posible que ella crea que soy un gigoló o taxi-boy.

Bueno, no me importaría realmente que me pague, ya que gracias al egoísmo de Watari necesito que me financien. De hecho, voy a alentarla para que me pague.

**1715 HJ:**

_Coff__, coff._

Parece que… Sachiko y yo tuvimos lo que comúnmente se denomina… un malentendido cultural. No me asombré terriblemente cuando vi que Sachiko es una mujer casada – y que su marido es muy fornido, porque estaba poniéndose la campera y preparándose para salir. Por unos momentos me pregunté se quizá había llegado demasiado temprano y había sido descubierto por su marido posiblemente ignorante al _affair_, hasta que me di cuenta de que Sachiko también se estaba preparando para salir.

Van a salir esta noche y Sachiko me ha pedido que cuide a sus hijos mientras no está. Esto no es lo que esperaba y no estoy complacido; no obstante, supongo que no puede ser peor que haber vivido en Wammy's House todos los años que viví. La residencia Yagami contiene una cocina; y luego de encontrar la manera de lidiar con los niños, me aprovecharé de ella y esperaré con calma a que los Yagami regresen a pagarme.

Más allá de mi decepción, no creo que esta vaya a ser una experiencia totalmente negativa. Después de todo, con mi experiencia y mi inteligencia, un par de mocosos no serán demasiado difíciles de neutralizar.

**1730 HJ:**

Los niños son dos.

La menor es niña y la llaman Sayu. Tiene cinco años de edad y la odio. Si no fuera preadolescente, sospecharía que está intentando seducirme, considerando cuan seguido ha intentado tomarme de la mano o sentarse a upa mío. Nunca me había sentido tan acosado en mi vida. Con tal de sacármela de encima mientras estoy sentado, mantengo mis rodillas cerca del pecho como si estuviera agachado. Esta técnica hace que sus esfuerzos sean inútiles y su objetivo, imposible. Se ha rendido en su cruzada por hacerme cosquillas luego de intentarlo por diez minutos y ahora se mantiene ocupada con crayones de colores y un libro que puede o no ser para colorear.

El segundo tiene siete y se llama Light. No tengo tendencias homicidas para con él todavía, ya que se ha mantenido en silencio leyendo un libro. Incluso le ordenó al demonio más chico que me deje en paz y se ofreció para leerle un cuento. El muchacho pareció darse cuenta de mi irritación hacia la niña, y fue un alivio que haya alimentado la distracción de la niña. Aunque intento mantenerme profesional, en este caso semejante empatía proveniente de un extraño ha probado ser beneficiosa. Yo–

LIGHT: ¿Disculpe, Ryuuzaki-san?

LAWLIET: ¿Sí, Light-kun?

LIGHT: Mamá dijo que podemos cenar bastoncitos de pescado.

SAYU: ¡Sí, bastoncitos!

LAWLIET: … Bueno.

Como decía, Light se porta bien. Clarifico que estoy comparando con los estándares de comportamiento con los que fui criado en Inglaterra; de todas maneras, estoy casi seguro de que en Japón también es de mala educación meterse crayones en la nariz como Sayu está demostrando al momento. Le está diciendo a Light que es, de hecho, una morsa; imagino que los crayones pretenden ser los colmillos. Light no agradece sus esfuerzos con una risa. Me está mirando aún, por alguna razón – debo investigar.

LAWLIET: ¿Puedo ayudarte?

LIGHT: ¿Entendés¹ lo que son los bastoncitos de pescado?

LAWLIET: …¿Qué?

LIGHT: Los tenés que cocinar. La caja está en el freezer. Son fáciles de hacer, solo los tenés que meter en el horno.

LAWLIET: Entonces hacelos vos.

LIGHT: No alcanzo el horno, y Mamá dice que tengo prohibido pararme en las sillas. Y dice que si igual me paro en una silla, también tengo prohibido usar el horno.

Sachiko no solo me había informado verbalmente sino que también me había dejado escrita une lista de cosas concernientes a sus hijos que debo completar antes de que vuelva. Dejé la lista en la mesada de le cocina porque a) memoricé todo lo que me dijo y b) no me importa. De todas maneras, extrañamente no recuerdo que haya dicho nada sobre la cena, aunque es posible que le haya estado prestando menos atención a lo que Sachiko decía y más a… otras cosas que ahora desafortunadamente son menos importantes… pero, bueno…

LAWLIET: Light-kun, tu madre nunca me hizo acceder a cocinar. Yo creo que estás mintiendo.

LIGHT: ¡No, no estoy! ¡Ella me dijo que te diga!

LAWLIET: No te creo.

SAYU: Ryuuzaki-san, ¡soy una morsa!

LIGHT: … Sayu, las morsas comen bastoncitos de pescado, ¿no?

SAYU: ¡Sip!

LIGHT: Y las morsas hacen berrinches cuando no les dan bastoncitos, ¿no?

LAWLIET: … Sayu-chan, quedate. Light-kun, vos venís conmigo.

**1804 HJ:**

Estoy repensando mi anterior buena opinión de Light Yagami como espécimen de niño, puesto que no aprecio que un mocoso de siete años me chantajee en la casa de Sachiko. Sin embargo, admitiré que no sabía cocinar bastoncitos de pescado y que aprecio las enseñanzas de Light en esta materia. El proceso involucra primariamente una fuente se acero y un horno; fui retado por meter esas cosas asquerosas adentro sin esperar que el horno se precalentara. Light también insistió en usar un temporizador, aun cuando le aseguré que tanta precisión no era necesaria.

Por lo menos en el futuro podré mirar atrás y ver esto como una experiencia educativa, aunque espero nunca tener que cocinar de nuevo voluntariamente bastoncitos de pescado. Luego de comerlos, Light alegó que su madre también había dicho que él y Sayu podían comer una porción de torta de postre. Pero la única torta que había en la cocina era la que yo traje para Sachiko y no pudo haber habido tiempo para que ella le diera permiso. Cuando le informé esto, me explicó que en japonés la palabra que designa 'torta' puede ser usada para referirse a 'galletita' y que él hablaba de galletitas, obviamente.

Aunque no tengo los medios para confirmar esta afirmación con mi diccionario, que dejé en el hotel, la situación está más que clara. Light ha discernido que el japonés no es mi lengua materna y ha intentado tomar ventaja de ese hecho. Es un mentiroso. No tengo aliados en esta casa.

_Nota cultural #4: _Cuidado con Light Yagami.

Fuera.

**1912 HJ:**

Por primera vez, sospecho que Light y Sayu son, de hecho, peores que cualquiera de los huérfanos de Wammy's House. Hago esta afirmación confidencialmente, y aunque soy conciente de lo que semejante afirmación conlleva, me atengo a ella.

Sayu decidió practicar sus kanji en la pared con esos endiablados crayones y lo hizo por los casi diez minutos que yo estuve en la cocina disfrutando de la torta. No sé todas las reglas específicas de la casa; sin embargo estoy 95 por ciento seguro de que Sachiko es un ama de casa que, a pesar de haber contribuido a producir dos demonios manipuladores, mantiene su casa impecable hasta el punto de ser obsesiva-compulsiva. Cuando volví a la sala de estar, vi a Light desparramado perezosamente en el sillón, enseñándole a su hermana cómo hacer las rayas en el orden adecuado. Cuando Light me vio, se paró de un salto y, apuntándole a Sayu con el dedo, dijo que la tengo que monitorear meticulosamente o se sale de control.

Les ordené lavar la pared, pero Light dijo que su mamé les tiene prohibido acercarse a los productos de limpieza debido a los químicos. El pendejo me miró con una sonrisita autosuficiente mientras limpié, forzadamente, yo mismo la pared.

Al menos tuve el placer de vedarle los crayones a Sayu. Los puse en el estante más alto y ella aulló durante un tiempo indeterminado. Casi tan de repente como había comenzado, no obstante, paró y ahora parece estar de buen humor. Me mantengo sospechoso de ella y a la espera de represalias.

Sayu: ¡Ryuuzaki-san! ¿Por qué te la pasás hablándole al coso ese? ¡¿Estás jugando a ser agente secreto?!

LAWLIET: No. Estoy hacienda una bitácora verbal de mi tiempo en este país.

SAYU: ¿Por qué estas hablando jeringonza?

LAWLIET: Estoy hablando en otro idioma.

SAYU: Oh. (_pausa__, 20 segundos_) ¡Uh, mirá! ¡Mamá volvió!

LAWLIET: ¿Qué?

SAYU: ¡Mío! (_ruido de algo siendo agarrado, micrófono raspando algo, estática_)

LAWLIET: (_voz a la distancia_) ¡Vení acá! ¡Devolveme eso!

SAYU: ¡Hola habla Sayu Yagami y tengo cinco años y estoy en primer grado! ¡Mis comidas favoritas son helado de chocolate y pizza! ¡Ahora mismo estoy huyendo del temible niñero! ¡Me está persiguiendo y huele a caca! ¡Hehehe! (_pausa, 5 segundos_) … Ups.

LAWLIET: Dame es–

_Clic._

**1929 HJ:**

He capturado con éxito a la malandrina. Bajo amenaza de llamar a su madre, ha accedido a sentarse en el rincón por lo que dure su castigo. Inicialmente, mi intensión era dejarla 'prisionera' por al menos media hora hasta que exhibiera signos de remordimiento, pero Sayu está actualmente haciéndome caras ofensivas e intentando hacer la vertical. Aunque es divertido verla, creo que acción judicial adicional es imprescindible. Grabaré los procedimientos.

LAWLIET: Eso es todo, Sayu. Estaba planeando ser compasivo pero me has demostrado que merecés un castigo más severo.

SAYU: ¿Eh?

LAWLIET: Para tus crímenes, hay solo una acción que puedo tomar dentro de los límites de la ley japonesa. Es hora de un baño.

SAYU: (_chillido, 15 segundos_) ¡No un baño! ¡No! ¡No lo haré! ¡No!

LAWLIET: ¡Quedate quieta! ¡No corras a menos que sea en dirección a la bañadera!

SAYU: ¡Nunca me atraparás!

LAWLIET: ¡Olés² a bastoncitos de pescado!

SAYU: (_pasos apresurados: corriendo, 10 segundos_) ¡Light! ¡Light! ¡Salváme!

LIGHT: ¿Qué está pasando?

LAWLIET: No te involucres, Light-kun, o serás tratado como su cómplice.

SAYU: ¡Noooooooo!

LAWLIET: Es de cobardes esconderte tras tu hermano, ¿sabías?

SAYU: ¡Dale una paliza, Light!

LAWLIET: Ya te avisé lo que pasará si te involucras.

LIGHT: Por supuesto. Bancáme un segundo. (_pausa__, susurros indiscernibles para la grabadora_) … ¿Entendiste, Sayu?

LAWLIET: ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

LIGHT: Sólo le dije que se dé un baño. ¿No, Sayu?

SAYU: Sip. ¡Me voy a dar uno ahora!

(_pausa__, 15 segundos_)

No es necesario que lo diga, pero sospecho altamente que algo se traman. No confío en Light Yagami pero no puedo lidiar con él hasta que Sayu esté debidamente limpia y, si tengo suerte, en su cama. Lo ideal sería que se duerma rápido para poder enfocarme en su artero hermano mayor, pero a este punto ya no voy a esperar que las cosas vayan de acuerdo a 'lo ideal'.

Pero estaré listo, Light. Lo que sea que estés planeando, lo descubriré y veré que estés castigado por el resto de la noche.

Fuera.

**2031 HJ:**

Ha pasado una hora y todo ha ido… misteriosamente bien. Sayu no tuvo más quejas sobre darse un baño luego de las palabras susurradas por Light. Se lavó el pelo, se cepilló los dientes y se puso el pijama. Luego me pidió con buenos modales un bocadillo antes de cenar. Es razonable ya que en Wammy's House y en el resto de Inglaterra compartimos esta tradición, y Sayu carece del conocimiento general sobre el mundo necesario para manipularme de esa manera. Estoy en la cocina preparando dicho bocadillo.

Light también se ha portado obedientemente bien, y estoy casi dispuesto a sugerir que mis nociones previas sobre él pueden haber sido alucinaciones mías. Sin que se lo pida, ha hecho té, y me ha servido primero a mí, luego a su hermana y luego a sí mismo. Incluso se hizo cargo él mismo del bocadillo de Sayu y trajo un plato con galletitas caseras con chips de chocolate a la mesa. Nos repartió servilletas a todos, implicando que me está invitando a compartir las golosinas. Las galletitas de Sachiko se ven absolutamente deliciosas, suavecitas y pegajosas aunque no están recién salidas del horno, y agradezco el té de Light para bajarlas.

Luego de esto, Sayu irá a su cama, y si mi suerte sigue no se quejará. Sachiko sugirió que acueste a Light a las 2100 horas, y luego ellos llegarán aproximadamente a las 2300. En ese lapso, me aseguraré se que la casa alcance los estándares de limpieza de Sachiko y que sus hijos estén dormidos, y quizá entonces ella me invite a excursiones más personales con ella – preferiblemente ella sola. Una posibilidad casi nula, pero una posibilidad al fin.

LIGHT: ¿Ya probó el té, Ryuuzaki-san? Es de manzana con canela.

LAWLIET: No, no todavía. Estoy esperando que se enfríe un poco.

LIGHT: Oh…

LAWLIET: Parecés preocupado.

LIGHT: Oh, es solo que deduje que le gustan las cosas dulces y no sabía si está bien de azúcar. Tenemos cubos de azúcar si usted quiere.

Sus palabras son llanas, pero hay algo en ellas en lo que no termino de confiar. Más que nada, es la muestra repentina de consideración. Ningún niño de siete años debería estar tan preocupado por el niñero sobre el cual ya ha expresado desdén. Light quiere algo, eso es obvio. Mi hipótesis actual es que los delincuentes juveniles quieren que les dé en mi reporte a su madre una calificación positiva, ahora que esta aventura se está acabando para ellos. No sé como es el sistema de premios y castigos de Sachiko, pero es posible que haya mucho apostado en lo que le vaya a decir.

Eso tiene sentido pero… ¿Qué…?

LAWLIET: Esa silla.

LIGHT: ¿Qué?

LAWLIET: Esa silla está corrida. Estaba varios centímetros a la izquierda la última vez que estuve en la cocina.

LIGHT: No, no estaba. ¿Cómo sabrías eso?

LAWLIET: Desde esta posición, se alineaba perfectamente con los surcos de la madera de la mesa. Lo noté más temprano cuando estaba comiendo torta.

LIGHT: … Pude haberla rozado.

LAWLIET: No… Light-kun dijo que necesitaba sillas para alcanzar cosas que están muy alto… como… ¿el gabinete de medicinas?

LIGHT: ¡No!

LAWLIET: ¡¿Qué le pusiste a este té?!

_Clic._

**2104 HJ:**

Querían drogarme. ¡Esos pendejos del demonio querían drogarme!

Aparentemente, su padre y marido de Sachiko trabaja hasta altas horas de la noche y tiene dificultad para conciliar el sueño debido al estrés. Soichiro Yagami, consecuentemente, compró píldoras para dormir para usar en emergencias. Light, como el pequeño delincuente juvenil observante que es, está plenamente enterado de las necesidades medicinales de su padre. Puede leer el prospecto de la botella (la cual pude encontrar al frente del gabinete de medicinas; la tapa ni siquiera había sido enroscada del todo – malditas 'tapas de seguridad') y ha sido capaz de deducir que pueden ser molidas y disueltas en una bebida para aquellos a quienes no les gusta tragar píldoras. O para aquellos que no necesitan saber que los están drogando.

La siguiente media hora fue algo como esto: arrastré a Sayu escaleras arriba hasta su cuarto, y la niña se sentía tan culpable que ni siquiera intentó quejarse. La tiré adentro, apagué las luces y cerré la puerta, y cuando gritó que le tiene miedo a la oscuridad, le dije que más miedo debería tenerle a lo que le voy a decir a su madre cuando regrese.

Light dejó claro que aún no estaba vencido y me declaró la guerra cuando bajé las escaleras. La evidencia de la droga en el té ya se había ido por el drenaje y las tasas estaban prolijamente lavadas. Sin el líquido con somníferos no puedo probar lo que intentó hacer en la corte, lo que significa que debo tomar justicia por mis propias manos.

Estoy especialmente determinado a poner al mocoso tras las rejas luego de descubrir que el balde con crayones que yo había puesto en el estante más alto se había caído misteriosamente en mi ausencia, y cientos de barritas multicolores están ahora regadas por toda la alfombra. Parece que quiere hacer el desastre más grande que pueda para que a) yo lo tenga que limpiar, o b) nadie lo haga y Sachiko me culpe por el caos en su alguna vez limpio hogar.

Light parece haberse esfumado, pero no puede haber salido de la casa o hubiera escuchado la puerta abrirse. La última vez que lo vi desde que acosté a Sayu, estaba atrás del sillón y cuando traté de agarrarlo, me mordió hasta que salió sangre (el pendejo pagará la cuenta de mi médico, aunque eso signifique vendérselo a alguna fábrica con labor infantil en algún país tercermundista). Usó mi dolor como distracción y huyó de nuevo. Es altamente escurridizo, le concederé eso.

Pero lo cazaré, y _haré_ justicia.

Fuera

**2123 HJ:**

(_susurrado_) Por proceso de eliminación, ahora sé donde está Light. Creo firmemente que ha estado moviéndose durante la cacería, pero he establecido claramente su ubicación en el closet del primer piso donde Sachiko guarda los blancos. He visto el interior una vez y sé que en ese lugar cabe un muchacho pequeño. Estoy yendo hacia allí ahora y…

(_en__ voz alta_) No tiene lugar a donde huir.

(_ruido__ de puerta que se abre, el gritito de un chico_) Te encontré.

LIGHT: ¡Mierda!

LAWLIET: Oh, no te preocupes, Light-kun. Veo que te gusta el closet y no tengo intensiones de forzarte a salir. De hecho, creo que es un buen lugar para vos.

LIGHT: … No te atreverías … ¡Estás mintiendo!

(_sonido__ de puerta cerrándose de golpe_)

LIGHT: Abrí esta puerta ya mismo, vos–

_Clic._

**2154 HJ:**

Actualmente, estoy sentado frente al closet mencionado anteriormente en esta bitácora, en el cual reside involuntariamente el niño Light Yagami. Opté por mantenerlo aquí encarcelado para neutralizar la situación, pero como la puerta no tiene seguro debo mantener mi peso apoyado sobre ella. Light ha estado gritando y luchando por abrir la puerta desde mi última entrada, como probablemente se puede escuchar en el fondo.

LIGHT: ¡Dejame salir! ¡Esto es un closet! ¡No podés hacer esto!

LAWLIET: Puedo. Y lo hice. Como la figura de autoridad en esta casa está bajo mi elección si es o no tu hora de acostarte, y dónde es que te vas a acostar, ya que intentarías escaparte de tu dormitorio. Y como he decidido que has estado portándote mal, podés considerar esto el castigo por tus crímenes.

LIGHT: ¡No! ¡Dejame salir o le digo a Mamá que fuiste un mal niñero!

LAWLIET: Tus amenazas son vacías, Light-kun. Solo voy a estar en Japón un tiempo breve y es dudoso que los vaya a encontrar a vos o a tu madre de nuevo.

LIGHT: (_ruidos de golpes contra la puerta_) ¡No podes sostener la puerta cerrada para siempre!

LAWLIET: Y vos no podés golpearla para siempre. Veamos quién se cansa primero. Tengo el doble de tu edad y el doble de tu tamaño.

(_golpes__ paran. 3 minutos de inactividad_)

LAWLIET: Sé que estas despierto, Light-kun. Puedo ver tus pies por debajo de la puerta.

No estoy seguro de que esto sea legal… Solía usar esta técnica para librarme de los niños molestos en Wammy's House, como bien recordarás, Watari. Pero Light está teniendo una rabieta, amenazando con llamar a la policía y hacer que me den la pena de muerte por abuso infantil. Estoy seguro de que ese no es el castigo japonés estándar para este tipo ofensa, pero estoy intentando diligentemente mantener un perfil bajo y verme involucrado con la policía haría mis propósitos aquí difíciles de explicar.

Sólo para estar seguro, creo que me cambiaré de hotel y de alias al término de esta misión, pero el tiempo del que dispongo depende enteramente de si Light se duerme o no antes de que Sachiko vuelva. Si se duerme, puedo ponerlo en su cama y no podrá botonearme³ hasta que despierte mañana (si es que se acuerda). Pero no asumiré nada. Ha demostrado ser un adversario mortal y admitiré libremente que estaba mal preparado.

**2205 HJ:**

LIGHT: ¿Ryuuzaki-san, sigue ahí?

LAWLIET: Desafortunadamente.

LIGHT: Estaba planeando hacerme el dormido hasta que abriera la puerta, pero apuesto a que usted estaba anticipando eso. Y los dos sabemos que si no estoy dormido cuando Mamá llegue a casa, se verá sospechoso manteniéndome atrapado en un closet. Usted cree tener ventaja por ser más grande pero ella creerá todo lo que yo le diga.

LAWLIET: No creo que puedas mantenerte despierto hasta que llegue.

LIGHT: Quizá no, pero si lo logro entonces es usted quien tendrá algo que temer.

LAWLIET: ¿Estás proponiéndome algo o estás intentando hacerme dudar de mi decisión mediante ataques psicológicos?

LIGHT: Quiero hablar, hombre a hombre, y hacer un trato. He notado que usted está interesado específicamente en dejar una buena impresión, y estoy de acuerdo con que le conviene complacerla.

LAWLIET: … Asumiré que querés que te deje salir del closet, pero ¿por qué debería confiar en vos? ¿Y qué me ofrecés a cambio? No necesito una toalla.

LIGHT: Hemos tenido un montón de niñeras, y Mamá no les paga siempre lo mismo. Le pagará más si le usted le cae bien, y le caerá bien si la impresiona con su buen trabajo cuando ella regrese.

LAWLIET: … Muy bien, pero aún no me has contestado: ¿por qué debería confiar en vos?

LIGHT: Porque no lo podés lograr sin mí.

_Clic._

**2225 HJ:**

He accedido a liberar a Light, y lo primero que hicimos fue juntar los crayones del piso. No creo particularmente haber necesitado ayuda, pero prefiero mantener a Light cooperando conmigo. Una vez que terminamos, me relevó su plan maestro: hornear más galletitas para rellenar el frasco que vaciamos más temprano. Yo no cocino, como dije anteriormente, y ahora sé cuales eran los motivos de Light además de drogarme en aquel episodio del bocadillo. De todas maneras, admito que ahora yo también tengo motivos ulteriores (mi deseo de comer más galletitas) y quizá Light y yo podamos con éxito trabaja en equipo.

LIGHT: ¿Ryuuzaki-san?

LAWLIET: ¿Sí, Light-kun?

LIGHT: Antes de acostarme, quería decirle que usted ha sido un niñero divertido.

(_pausa__, 3 segundos_)

LAWLIET: ¿Te divertiste? Creí que estábamos en guerra…

LIGHT: Por supuesto. Pero lo disfruté. Gracias por no ser tan aburrido.

LAWLIET: … Tu repentina sensiblería me hace sospechar que no tenés para nada intensiones de irte a dormir. ¿Qué tenés planeado ahora?

LIGHT: Estás malgastando tu aliento en preguntarme.

Escolté a Light hasta su cuarto luego de las galletitas y controlé que se metiera entre las sábanas y cerrara los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa inocente. Ahora procederé a esperar a que Sachiko vuelva, a entretenerme rumiando que quizá sea secretamente tan malvada como los hijos que tuvo y a prepararme para lo que sea que mi nuevo archienemigo me tiene preparado.

Fuera.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

1. Sí, año 1994. Eso significa _conexiones telefónicas a internet! D:_

2. Aunque mi OTP es L/Light, el hecho de que L tenía 14 cuando Light tenía 7 me da náuseas, por eso L está caliente con la madre hasta que el hijo sea mayor de edad XD.

3. Esto fue escrito para el _prompt_ "Ñinos" de la Semana #11, de la comunidad LJ dncontest.

**Notas de la traductora:**

1) Sí, cambié la segunda persona en singular de "usted" a "vos". Como en inglés "you" no tiene connotaciones de respeto, me tomé la libertad de dárselas yo misma. Así que saquen sus propias conclusiones cuando Light pasa del "Ud" al "vos" y viceversa. Si no entienden, díganme en un review y les explico encantada.

2) "olés". Dado que uso español argentino, la conjugación del verbo oler en presente del indicativo para la segunda persona singular no es "(tu) hueles" sino "(vos) olés"

3) "botonear" es un verbo del lunfardo y se conjuga como todos los verbos regulares de segunda conjugación. Es la mejor traducción de "tattle" que se me ocurrió, sobre todo porque significa lo mismo: aproximadamente, "ir a contarle a una autoridad que alguien está haciendo algo que no debe". Tiene, por supuesto, connotaciones negativas hacia la persona que realiza la acción (llamado "botón"). Tengo entendido que viene de la mala fama que tienen los policías acá. A los policías y militares, por el uniforme, se los llamaba "botones" antes de que el término adquiriera otro significado (y después también…)

* * *

**Nota inconsecuente al final:**

No se olviden de dejan un review! Y si en en inglés, mejor todavía, porque así Serria, la autora, lo puede leer.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Si tienen algún comentario sobre algo que debería ser corregido, tienen varias opciones para decírmelo. (Aunque les ruego que si es un error muy groso no me lo dejen en un review porque queda registrado y me muero de vergüenza...)

¡Adiós y gracias por leer!

Calamus


End file.
